El Señor de los Arillos
by Sariluri
Summary: Pos aki os traigo patatas, chocolatinas, cacahuetes... quiero decir... una historia de jachondeo de "El señor de los Anillos- La comunidad".


(En ocasiones veo muertos)  
El Mundo ha cambiado (¡Haber empezado por ahí)  
Lo siento en el agua (¡Va, que síííí)  
Lo siento en la tierra (¡Y yo siento haber empezado a leer esta mier)  
Lo huelo en el aire (¿A que huelen las nubes)  
Mucho se perdió entonces Pero nadie vive ahora para recordarlo

**EL SEÑOR DE LOS ARILLOS**

(La coña más grande de todos los tiempos)

Todo comenzó con la forja de los grandes arillos (Lo que nos da a entender que de no haber sido por estos, no existiría historia, y ustedes no estarían ahí, con su culo sentado, y mirando como tontos la pantalla.  
Tres los entregaron a los Belfos, inmortales (pero mortales si se los mata a puñal), los seres más ladrones de todos los que viven (o mueren, pues aún inmortales, la cascan.  
Siete a los Enanos, maricones o pederastas, que habitaban en la cabaña de Blancanieves (hasta que esta los echó a patadas.  
Y nueve... nueve ni siquiera fueron entregados, LOS ROBARON los Hombres usureros que asesinaron a muchos que se pusieron delante (sobretodo a muchos Belfos los pobres.  
Pero resultó que todos aquellos arillos eran una estafa, pues Saraum los compró en una tienda de chinacos que se los dejó a muy buen precio o los encontró en cajas de cereales, y... bueno a lo que quiero llegar con todo esto es que uno más fue forjado. Este arillo era el mejor y el más codiciado. A Saraum le chiflaba este arillo, nunca se lo quitaba, comía con él, dormía con él (pues les hacía compañía a él y a su osito de peluche Winnie), se duchaba con él (y numerosas veces lo había perdido por el desagüe), cagab... bueno vosotros entendéis el concepto.

Pero un buen día Saraum invitó a sus amigos, Isildux y Elron a su adosado del Monte del Pestiño, para una partida de pocker.  
Saraum iba perdiendo, apostó su Dragón Oscuro "Maligno", sus Casas Oscuras a orillas del Mar Nurnen, los caballos de los Jinetes Negros, hasta quedarse sin nada, cuando apostó su arillo. Saraum lo perdió para siempre a manos del estafador de Isildux. Este se había dado cuenta de los trapicheos, guiños y de los dos ases del mismo palo que habían usado Elron e Isildux, pero ellos negaron cualquier comentario.  
Saraum enfadado, rompió la espada a Isildux en una de sus rodillas y volvió a Barad-Dür echando humo, y apartando a golpes a todo el que le cortaba el paso.  
Pero solo una semana después, Saraum fue a casa de Isildux, con un fajo de billetes para recuperar su Arillo.

¡Hombre Saraum¿Qué te trae por aquí? No me digas que quieres que te dé otra paliza. Venga¿qué¿Parchís, ajedrez, damas, tres en raya, chinchón? Elige, te gano a lo que quieras .-dijo Isildux desde el jacuzzi, rodeado de mujeres.  
- No, no vengo a jugar, quiero que me devuelvas mi Arillo. Te pago 250.  
- ¿No crees que es muy poco para un Arillo de tanta calidad?  
- 500 - No creo que terminemos en un acuerdo.  
- 1000, y mi última oferta.  
- Bueno, vale.- dijo Isildux cogiendo el dinero y metiéndolo en su bañador de corazoncitos.  
-Bueno...-dijo Saraum esperando algo.  
-¿Y que quieres ahora?- dijo Isildux realmente molesto.  
-Quizás...no sé... ¿podrías darme mi Arillo?  
-¿Que Arillo?  
-El Arillo que ganaste -Ah, bueno verás...-dijo arrascándose la nuca,- resulta que lo perdí en una apuesta.  
- ¿Queeé?- dijo Saraum quedándose con la boca abierta.  
- ¡Sííí, lo perdí jugando a las adivinanzas con un tal Coñum, además, tú tambien lo perdiste, así que no me mires así!  
- Pues entonces, devuélveme mi dinero – dijo extendiendo la mano.  
- ¿Qué dinero? – dijo Isildux ofendido.  
- ¡El dinero que te he dado ahora mismo, maldita rata inmunda, estafador, usurero!  
- No sé de que dinero me hablas, y ahora lárgate y no me molestes más.  
Y así fue, el Arillo tenía nuevo portador. El Arillo llegó a manos de Coñum que se lo ponía en distintas partes de su cuerpo para conseguir la invisibilidad. Pero un día, 500 años después, un joven Habbit llegó a la cueva de Coñum y oyó unas voces: - ¡Oohh siiiiiiií mi tessssoro¡Que frrriiío esstasss¡Másss rápiddooo¡Ya sssabbesss como me gusssta!- minutos después vió aparecer a una criatura parecida a un lagarto de la nada, y como guardaba algo entre las rocas. La curiosidad de Bulbo no aguantó y fue a ver lo que había guardado, y encontró el Arillo cubierto por un líquido blanquecino.-¡Qué asco!- dijo sacudiéndolo y guardándolo en su bolsillo - ¡ Hola preccciosssso¿Que te trae por aquí¿Cómo te llamassss?- dijo el bicho acercándose al Habbit.  
- Soy Bulbo Bolsín.- dijo el Habbit manteniendo las distancias.- ¿Y tú?  
-Yo soy Sféagol (Coñum para los amigos), el dios del amor, ven aquí preciosssso - ¡Atrás degenerado mental!- dijo Bulbo dándo un paso atrás.  
- ¡No hullas! Esssque no hemosss essstado con nadie en 500 añoss ¿verdad mi tesssoro?  
- Pero no es razón de querer tirarte a todo ser vivo que encuentres a tu paso.  
- Ssse nota que no hasss esssstado ssssolo 500 añosss, esss horrrible. - Bueno¿ podrías indicarme donde encontrar la salida? - No te diré nada, a menos que juegues conmigo a las adivinanzas. Si ganas te diré el camino, pero si pierdes...- dijo desviando su mirada hacia su cama.  
- ¡Sabandija asquerosa! Esta bien, si no arriesgas no ganas.- dijo Bulbo a regañadientes.  
- ¡Primer!- dijo Coñum – Oro parece, plata no es.  
- Está tirado, el plátano. Bueno sigo yo¿Cuál es la raíz cuadrada de 8242?  
-A ver, 4 por 8...5 por 3...entre 2... – dijo y sacando una calculadora de no se sabe ande hizo la operación con toda tranquilidad - 90,78546139...ahora yo¿Cuál es tu color favorito?  
-Rojo...¡No, azúl!- dijo Bulbo rectificando rápidamente.  
- ¡Ahh, fallaste!- dijo Coñum complacido.  
- ¡Seré estúpido!- dijo Bulbo golpeándose en la cabeza. Y a veces si llegaba a ser muy estúpido. Aunque no lo creáis, Bulbo tenía a menudo fallos de ese tipo.  
- No te pegues, no vayas a desmayarte antes de cumplir tu promesssa Así Bulbo acompañó a Coñum hasta su cama, que le dijo : -Siéntate mientras me pongo algo más cómodo, y sobre todo no vayas a desaparecer.- Entonces Bulbo recordó como Coñum había aparecido de la nada y como había guardado el Arillo, así que se lo probó. "Que bonito me queda" pensó.

Entonces salió Coñum con unos ligueros y demás lencería rosa ( lo que hacía un contraste horrible : verde + rosa : ), y se puso a gritar como loco:  
- ¡Se ha ido, ha escapado como una zorra maricona!- saliendo fuera de la casa. Era increíble que no lo hubiera visto sobre la cama y sin ropa. Entonces Bulbo empezó a comprender el poder del Arillo.  
Salió detrás de él, que fue tan tonto de conducirlo a la salida y cuando estuvo allí oyó como gemía: - ¿Por qué pasa siempre lo mismo¿Tan horrible soy?  
Así que Bulbo aprovechó la ocasión para escapar, le dio una patada en el culo a Coñum y dijo: -¡Jajaja que te jodan cabrón, me voy a mi casa con tu puto Arillo¡Ya me jodería! – gritaba bajando la colina corriendo.

**LA COMUNIDAD DEL ARILLO La Comarca...60 Años más tarde.**

Como pone en el letrero, los siguientes sucesos ocurrieron justo 60 años después del suceso (lo que es muy convincente), la Comarca es tranquila y feliz. Reina la paz y la armonía.  
En un punto retirado del bosque, sentado junto a un árbol, se halla un Habbit leyendo...cultura general: EL PLAYHABBIT.

Ohh, esto si son Habbits de verdad- exclamó pasando las páginas de la revista.  
En ese momento se escuchó cantar a lo lejos, una voz muy conocida. El Habbit se levantó corriendo y se dirigió hacia el camino, de donde venía la pegadiza canción de estas del verano de los 70´ de las que nadie se acuerda.  
- ¡Llegas tarde!- le dijo al gran hombre con sombrero de pico, que viajaba en un carro.  
- Un mago nunca llega tarde, AlFredo Bolsín, llega cuando le sale de los coones.  
- ¡Cuánto me alegro de verte Gendalf! –dijo saltando al carro. Pero en ese preciso momento el caballo se asustó del Habbit y se apartó, y ¡POF! AlFredo se golpeó la cabeza con el carro y cayó en el suelo.  
- ¡Eh chico¿Estás bien?-preguntó Gendalf asomándose desde el vehículo.  
- Sí, solo ha sido un golpecito de nada –dijo tapándose la nariz sangrando y montando en el carro.-¿Me traes lo que te pedí?  
- ¡Claro, aquí tienes!- dijo dándole una bolsita de hachís.  
- Y dime ¿qué tal te va la vida?- dijo AlFredo más bien para ser educado, que interesado.  
- A ti eso no te importa- dijo Gendalf, - es algo personal. ¿Que podría decirte que tu corta mente pudiera comprender! Sois un pueblo marginal que no le importa a nadie. Ni siquiera se dignan a mataros a todos e invadirlo.  
- ¡Oh , una fiesta!- siguió Gendalf. – ¡Que tortura, debería haberme quedado en casa hasta que acabara¡Bueno, lo pasaré bien reventando algunos culos Habbits con mis fuegos de artificio!  
- Tampoco te ha invitado nadie – murmuró AlFredo.  
- ¿Decías?  
- No nada.  
- ¿Cómo está tu tío Bulbo¿No ha muerto todavía?- continuó Gendalf desinteresado.  
- ¡No, y precisamente hoy cumple CIENTONCE años! - ¡Vaa!- dijo Gendalf con indiferencia.  
- Antes de tu llegada los Bolsín gozábamos de buena fama. Ni teníamos aventuras, ni nos emporrábamos, ni nos hacíamos tiros de haco, ni hacíamos.  
- Si te refieres al incidente con el dragón, no tuve nada que ver. Tu tío fue quien quiso ir a por la mercancía, y yo...solo le di una patada en el culo para que saliera de su casa, le amenacé de muerte y pille un trabuco y...bueno eso no tiene nada que ver.  
Mientras Gendalf y AlFredo conversaban, unos pequeños Habbits le robaban los fuegos artificiales del carro:  
- Vamos coge más -dijo uno entre susurros.  
- ¡Que viejo más tonto! -dijo otro entre risas.  
- ¡Eh¡Fuera de aquí, largo, muertos de hambre¡Hijos de la pua de la esquina! -dijo Gendalf que intentaba abrirles las cabezas con el bastón.  
-¡Puo viejo cabrn!-gritaban los Habbits.-¡Ojalá se te quemen y te exploten en tu puo culo!  
- Jajaja, me encantan los crios- dijo Gendalf.  
- Si, tienes buena mano con los niños ¡Bueno Gendalf, me alegro de tu regreso!- dijo AlFredo saltando del carro.  
- ¡Eso, corre a cogerte un buen pedo, a ver si te mueres!- dijo Gendalf dándose cuenta de que se había bajado justo en la puerta del Dragón VerdeBotella.

Por fin, Gendalf llegó a Bolsín Cerrado con lo que le había quedado de su mercancía (que estaba lleno de carteles de prohibido el paso), y llamó a la puerta con su bastón. Una vocecilla salió del interior del agujero-Habbit:  
-¡No gracias, no compro ni vendo nada, no doy dinero para los niños pobres, no recojo a vagabundos, y menos aún me uno a sectas satánicas!  
- ¡Ni tampoco recibes a viejos amigos de toda la vida, que te conocen desde pequeñito, que te cuidaron y amamantaron cuando estabas solo y desamparado?- dijo Gendalf en un tono teatral con música de violín de fondo.  
- ¡Mama?- dijo Bulbo saliendo de casa.  
- ¡No, pero casi! Soy yo¡Gendalf!  
- ¡Ah, eres tú!- dijo Bulbo con un tono de desprecio. - Creí decir que no recogía a vagabundos. Bueno pasa. ¿Qué te puedo ofrecer?  
-Déjalo, no quiero molestar.  
-Bueno, como quieras -¡Ah¿pero no vas a insistir!  
-¡Quieres tomar algo?- dijo Bulbo apretando los dientes e intentando controlarse. -Ahora que lo mencionas, una tacita de té, por favor. Con dos terroncitos de azúcar... bueno mejor uno que luego me endulzo y me sube el azúcar. Es que a estas edades... - ¡Vaa¡Qué no me cuentes tu vida!- refunfuñó Bulbo despectivamente.  
Entonces, mientras Bulbo correteaba por la cocina, escondiendo toda la comida, bebida... Gendalf, que seguía (como no) contándole su vida mientras entraba en esa casa tamaño "barbie y frodo happy family", se golpeó la cabeza con una vieja lámpara de velas, incendiándose el estropajoso pelo. Gendalf corrió por todo el pasillo, tropezando con unas botellas y restos de la noche anterior (menudas juergas que se corría el viejo Bulbo), que lo hicieron resbalar llevándose por delante un madero del techo, diez sartenes y seis cacerolas colgadas en la cocina, las patas de jamón y choricillos que se estaban curando en el rincón, y un cacho del tendedero lleno de bragas que había en la ventana (¿de quien eran? nunca lo sabremos) hasta llegar al fregadero, donde se metió de cabeza para apagar el fuego.  
-¿Gendalf?- dijo Bulbo extrañado de no oír su voz que sieeeeeeempre estaba hablando.  
-Estoy aquí- dijo Gendalf saliendo de la cocina, un poco chamuscado, amoratado y con la pata de jamón en la mano y los choricillos de collar. -¿Quién te ha dado permiso para coger el jamón!- dijo Bulbo arrebatándole sus preciados alimentos, casi provocándole la asfixia con los chorizos.

Cuando lograron deshacerse de la comida Gendalf siguió hablando y hablando:  
- Bueno, vayamos al grano-dijo sentándose a la mesa y fumando de su pipa, del que salía tanto humo como de su cabeza.  
-Claro, dame tu opinión- dijo Bulbo mientras echaba matarratas en el té de Gendalf.  
- Verás- siguió Gendalf-, posiblemente después de la fiesta te marcharás.  
- Posiblemente- dijo Bulbo razonable.  
-...y, bueno, creo que deberías dejar el Arillo a AlFredo.- acabó Gendalf mientras Bulbo le daba el agua con matarratas a Gendalf.  
- Sí, sí. Pensaba hacerlo ¿sabes? El Arillo hace que me sienta frágil, disperso como mantequilla untada sobre demasiado pan.  
- Con mermelada de fresa, por favor.  
- ¡A ver¡Que no te estoy ofreciendo nada¡Es un decir!  
- Pues ya que lo dijos.  
- ¡Tú tomate tu té, y calla! Hasta el fondo ¿eh? Y si encuentras tropezones no te preocupes, que es el azúcar.  
- Claro...- dijo Gendalf en tono de desconfianza.  
- El caso es que estoy en plena crisis de los 50 (si, si, de los 50 dijo). Necesito comprarme un porche, necesito unas vacaciones, unas buenas vacaciones, con titis, bebida y todo eso; y no espero volver¡quien volvería en situaciones como esa? – dijo Bulbo mientras Gendalf tiraba el té en una maceta, de cuya flor salió humo.  
Bulbo y Gendalf salen fuera de la casa, entre otras cosas a sentarse en el banco, tomar el fresco y...hacerse unos canutillos para ponerse a tono:  
- El viejo Marley, la mejor hierba de toda la Tierra Meundía.-dijo Bulbo .  
Entonces, dejó manar de su boca una nube de humo con forma de Arillo, a lo que Gendalf añade otra nube de humo, pero esta con forma hoja de maría, que pasa entre el Arillo.  
-¡Gendalf, vamos a corrernos una juerga!- dijo Bulbo con una sonrisa peculiar en su boca.  
En la fiesta todo el mundo bailaba, bebía... y en resumen gorroneaba al pobre Bulbo.  
- ¡Oh, Gordo Gorrón¿Ya has venido a comer gratis! -dijo Bulbo a un gordo cabrón.  
- ¡Eh Sam, tírate a Rosi!- dijo AlFredo animando a su amigo que estaba sentado mirando a una de las putíferas del lugar.  
- Creo que prefiero estar con usted.- añadió Sam acariciando la pierna de AlFredo.  
- ¡Fuera maldita maricona!- dijo AlFredo empujando a Sam hacia Rosi que lo agarró, lo empujó hacia los arbustos y se tiró encima de él. Empezaron a moverse las ramas y salieron gruñidos y rugidos, como si un hambriento depredador se comiera a su presa.  
- ¡Pobre Sam, ésta no lo deja vivo!- dijo AlFredo que observaba el espectáculo.

Mientras Bulbo contaba sus aventuras a los niños del pueblo:  
-Y allí estaba yo, a merced de tres monstruosos trolls. Y los tres discutiendo entre ellos sobre como nos iban a cocinar, si a la brasa, ensartados con un poquito de aceite virgen o al ajillo que te quedan los guisos que te chupas los dedos... Pero no, no creáis que les dejé salirse con la suya. En cuanto empezaron a pelar los ajitos y la cebollita les di un derechazo directo a la narizota y les dejé caos, y todas las tías vinieron a mí declarándome su héroe.  
- ¿Y crees que nos impresionas con tus historias de viejo chocho!-dijo un niño.  
- Sí, no eres más que un estúpido vejestorio que quiere llamar la atención con batallitas inventadas- dijo otro. - ¡Yo por lo menos tuve padre, desgraciados!- dijo Bulbo burlándose de ellos.

Llegó la hora del discurso, y para éste Bulbo subió a un barril de cerveza y comenzó:  
- ¡Mis queridos Bolsín y Bufón, Tup, Blandinabo, Cagada, Circular, Cuernudo, Gorrón, Pitotieso, y Metepie! Hoy es mi DECIMO...PRIMER...CENTE...¡va da igual, el caso es que hoy cumplo 111 años! Pero, 111 años no son nada para vivir rodeado de tan excelentes y admirables Habbits.  
- Si viejo mamón, firma el testamento y lárgate de una vez- dijo un Habbit interrumpiendo el discurso, a lo que Bulbo no pudo contenerse y le arrojó una piedra a la cabeza dejándole inconsciente.  
-Bien, creo que ya podemos proseguir. No conozco a la mitad de vosotros la mitad de lo que desearía, y lo que deseo es no conoceros, ni la mitad del tercio de lo que merecéis (ni ganas).- dijo Bulbo dejando a todo el pueblo con la boca abierta.-Yo...tengo... asuntos que atender, los he pospuesto ya demasiado. Lamento anunciar que ha llegado el final, ahora me iré. Os dedico mi más sentida despedida. ¡Que os jodan a todos!- y diciendo esto alzó su dedo central, desapareció, y todo el pueblo descorchó botellas de champán, vitorearon, cantaron y celebraron felices la partida de Bulbo.

Cuando Bulbo entró a su casa una grave voz lo asustó:- Serás estúpido, viejo gilipollas¿no sabes que no debes usar el Arillo en público?  
-¿Y tú no sabes que esto es allanamiento de morada¡Por dios, que no estoy ya pa estos sustos! Además, puedo hacer lo que quiera con mi tesssoro. Ya soy lo bastante mayorcito como para manejarlo. Tengo 111 años.  
- Creo que has tenido el Arillo demasiado tiempo. Entrégalo.-dijo Gendalf extendiendo su mano.  
- ¡No!- protestó Bulbo.  
- Entrégalo- volvió a decir Gendalf.  
- Cógelo si puedes- dijo Bulbo metiendo el Arillo en su boca.  
- Abre la boca Bulbo, no seas crío- dijo Gendalf -Mmmm mmm- dijo Bulbo moviendo la cabeza de izquierda a derecha.  
- ¡Bulbo, no hagas que me enfade!- amenazó Gendalf.  
Entonces Gendalf intentó abrir con sus manos la boca de Bulbo, y este le mordió: - ¡Serás...suéltame sarnosa hija de pua! -dijo Gendalf sacudiéndolo y estampándolo contra la pared, haciéndole soltar el Arillo.- Así está mejor.-dijo cogiendo el Arillo y guardándolo en su bolsillo.  
- Esta bien, creo que debo partir ya. Adiós querido amigo- dijo Bulbo abrazando a Gendalf.  
- Muy gracioso Bulbo, manos ágiles, devuélveme el Arillo.-dijo Gendalf dándose cuenta del robo.  
-Grrr- gruñó Bulbo- ¿Cómo supiste? -Bueno, es raro que tu me abraces y me llames "querido amigo", eso a parte de haber sentido tu mano por dentro de mi túnica.  
-Veo que no has perdido tus capacidades. Además, los dos bien sabemos que eso no es una túnica, es una sábana que le mangaste a un pobre Habbit vagabundo que dormía en la calle¿Sabes? He pensado un final para mi libro: "Y vivió feliz para siempre en una isla desierta rodeado de bellas Habbits".  
- Y así será si consigues coger un buen avión. No vueles con iberia que ya sabes lo que dijon - dijo Gendalf. Y así Bulbo se fue alejando por el camino.

Minutos más tarde llegó AlFredo y gritó: - ¡Bieeeennnn¡Estoy solo y soy rico¡Adiós viejo estúpido! Eee...Gendalf¿qué haces aquí?  
- Esperarte.- dijo Gendalf.  
- No tenías que haberte molestado, pero...¿para qué me esperabas?  
-Tenía que darte esto- dijo Gendalf entregándole el Arillo - guárdalo en lugar seguro – y lo metió en un sobre, en una caja de cartón, en una hucha de cerdito con candado, en una caja fuerte, y protegiéndola por rayos x (la última tecnología). - Debo irme, hay asuntos que me requieren- dijo Gendalf.  
- Pues nada, adiós – dijo AlFredo sentándose en el sofá mirando sus particulares revistas.  
- ¿No vas a pedirme, a suplicarme que me quede?- dijo Gendalf extrañado.  
- ¿Te sentirías mejor persona si lo hago?- dijo AlFredo vagamente.  
- Bueno, la verdad, me haría mucha ilusión .  
- Esta bien (carraspeo), Oh Gendalf, no me abandones ahora. No me dejes solo y desamparado ante esta sociedad cruel y maligna.- dijo AlFredo que como actor no tiene precio ni aprecio.  
- ¿No has podido esforzarte un poco más¡Venga seguro que puedes hacerlo mejor!  
- He hecho lo que he podido –dijo AlFredo indignado. - Lo siento, tengo que irme, averiguar cosas...ya sabes...asuntos.- dijo Gendalf saliendo por la puerta. - ¿Pero se irá el pesao este?- pensó AlFredo.  
- Tranquilo- dijo asomándose a la puerta- volveré , no te angusties.

Cabalgó día y noche hasta tierras lejanas, y llegó a la biblioteca de Minas Tirín, donde buscó entre papeles antiguos el significado del Arillo:  
Año 3434 de la segunda edad, he aquí las recetas de cocina de tía Ambrosía... -¿Qué coño es esto?- dijo Gendalf enfadado. – Espera un momento...¡TARTA DE QUESO, con lo que me gusta¡NO, NO GENDALF, CONCENTRATÉ...!

Mientras en La Comarca había movida.  
- Amos Señor Frodwo, le acampaño a casa. Está muy bebidwo y podrían aprovecharse de usted, hip- dijo Sam en tono borrachuzo.  
- No, estoy muy bien - dijo AlFredo con voz normal.  
- Gueno, de todwos modos le acampaño.

AlFredo entra a su casa y cuando entra.  
- ¡Gendalf! – dijo AlFredo sorprendido y molesto al ver a este sentado en el sofá, con los pies sobre la mesa, con su bata de franela puesta (raro pues le quedaba un poco pequeña) y disfrutando de su pipa y su tabaco.  
- Eeee...¡Hola AlFredo, bienes muy pronto! - dijo Gendalf levantándose y escondiendo la pipa.  
- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- dijo AlFredo - Verás...vengo a hablarte de tu Arillo.¿Lo tienes por ahí?  
-Si, mira - dijo AlFredo señalando la caja fuerte con rayos x que había cogido polvo, telarañas y demás residuos que no queremos nombrar en este fic. 10 minutos después habían conseguido sacar el Arillo. La verdad es mucho tiempo, pero Gendalf había olvidado la combinación de la caja fuerte y habían tenido que recurrir a un soplete y demás aparatos que no vienen a cuento. Entonces, Gendalf coge el Arillo y lo hecha al fuego.  
- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! – gritó AlFredo el un tono muy agudo que solo los perros pueden oír, amos una asonancia magnética de la ostia que puede llegar a romperte los tímpanos, pero no nos vamos a poner technicos.

¡Tranquilo AlFredo! – dijo Gendalf -, de todos modos si se destruye no tendrás que viajar hasta Mord...bueno déjalo. ¡Coge el Arillo AlFredo!  
- ¿Tú lo flipas? Estará ardiendo - Bueno es un riesgo que tienes que correr...ah, está bien, yo lo cojo.- dijo Gendalf metiendo la mano en el fuego y sacándola corriendo, pasándose el Arillo de una mano a otra como si quemara, hasta que se lo tira a AlFredo, que lo coge con indiferencia y se burla de él: - ¡Pero si no quema!  
- Bueno que más da¿Puedes ver algo?  
- Sí, veo unas letras- dijo AlFredo mirando una inscripción: "Propiedad de Saraum, propiedad de Saraum, prohibido tocar,SARAUM, SARAUM, SARAUM, SARAUM.  
- Creo que, según mi intuición, que es poco probable, no me vayas a hacer caso, pero creo que este Arillo...es de SARAUM.  
- En efecto, ese es el Arillo único, forjado por el Señor Oscuro Saraum, arrebatado por Isildux durante una apuesta, de las mismas manos de Saraum. No se puede esconder, no se puede romper, por eso debes huir, pues vienen a por ti y si te cogen te harán mucho dañito hasta no dejar un pedazo de AlFredo vivo.- dijo Gendalf.  
- Un viaje, guay, me apunto- dijo AlFredo cogiendo su bolsa.  
- Mi estúpido AlFredo – dijo Gendalf dándole palmaditas en la cabeza.- Los Habbits sois criaturas increíbles, les envías a la muerte, y te siguen queriendo como perros. ¡Agáchate!- dijo al oír un ruido por la ventana.  
- ¡Putas y rameras¡SAMCAPAZ GIMYI¿Has estado fisgoneando como una pua maruja del quinto!- gritó Gendalf furioso.  
- No soy una pua maruja, señor...solo...esperaba a que AlFredo se acostara para verle desnudo...y aprovecharme de él mientras duerme.- dijo Sam tembloroso.  
- ¡SAM!- dijo AlFredo indignado.  
- Zorra marica¿qué has oído?- dijo Gendalf.  
- Lo suficiente Señor, oí que AlFredo se va de viaje, y eso no voy a permitirlo, por encima de mi cadáver.- dijo Sam.  
- Entonces tendré que matarte. – dijo Gendalf alzando su bastón para golpearlo.  
- No, Gendalf, haré lo que sea, pero no me mate.- ruega Sam.  
-(Si envío a este subnormal con AlFredo, me ahorraré muchos problemas y tendré unos días libres).-piensa Gendalf.- Está bien- dijo- como castigo lo acompañarás en su viaje.

Y así AlFredo y Sam emprendieron el viaje, mientras Gendalf iba a casa de su amigo Soraman, a tomar unas copas, pero esa es otra historia.

Mientras en un punto alejado de La Comarca:  
- Sam, no se...me da la impresión que he olvidado algo muy importante- dijo AlFredo.  
- No sea tonto Señor AlFredo, seguro que no es nada. –dijo Sam.  
- Espera...¡Pues claro, el Arillo! Seré estúpido- dijo AlFredo-. Venga, volvamos a casa.

UNA HORA MÁS TARDE EN EL MISMO PUNTO DEL BOSQUE.

Ahora sí podemos seguir- dijo AlFredo, cuando se les caen encima dos Habbits.  
-¿Eh? AlFredo. Marry es AlFredo Bolsín, arrimémonos a él, es rico- dijo Pittin a su amigo.  
-¡Hola AlFredo!- dijo Marry.  
- ¡Apártate! –dijo Sam, quitando de encima de AlFredo a Pittin.-Levántese Señor AlFredo.-dijo sacudiéndole el polvo.  
- Sam, ya vale- dijo AlFredo a su amigo que no deja de tocarle.- ¡SAM!  
- Oh...sí Señor AlFredo, solo le sacudía un poco. ¡Habeis entrado en el de MaggicJonson!- dijo mirando las hortalizas tiradas por el suelo.  
- Eh, os conozco, me he quedado con vuestras caras...-sonó una voz desde el huerto.  
- ¡Corred!- dijo Pittin cuando se da cuenta que todos le llevan 100metros de ventaja.  
- ¡No sé porque se enfada tanto por dos zanahorias!- dijo Marry.  
- Y unos repollos...y unas cebollas...y unos tomates...y unos pepinos...y unas patatas... y una muñeca inchable...y el playhabbit de la semana pasada...y la virginidad de su hija...y el consolador de su mujer...- añadió Pittin.  
-¿Ves? Se enfada por nada.-dijo Marry cuando de repente caen rodando por un barranco.  
- ¡Ooooh Freddooo, siiiii!-dijo Sam que tenía a AlFredo encima de él.  
-¡ Joder, que asco!- dijo Pittin que había caído de cara en una mierda.

Habían caído en un camino muy transitado, y AlFredo se dio cuenta pronto:  
- Salid del camino, mi mama me decía que no debía andar por caminos, es peligroso.

Todos corrieron hacia un árbol que había cerca y se refugiaron en un hueco, y de pronto llegó un Jinete Negro, que paró ante el árbol.  
- ¡Maricón el último!-dijo Marry que echa a correr .  
- ¡Eh!-protesta Sam que se quedó el último.

Resulta que las cachitas gorditas de Sam, no lo dejaban correr muy rápido, pero un pellizco del Jinete lo hizo correr, poniéndose el primero.

Llegaron a la Pasadora de Gamoembargo (que se utilizaba con normalidad, para embargar a los Habbits que no pagaban los impuestos), donde se hallaba una balsa para cruzar el río. Todos estaban montados menos AlFredo, al que le quedaban unos metros para llegar y el Jinete le pisaba los talones, y cuando llegó la balsa estaba demasiado lejos:  
- Eh, seréis cabrones. ¡No me dejéis aquí¡Volved!  
-Lo siento señor AlFredo- dijo Sam desde la barca

Así es que AlFredo fue abandonado y el Jinete cada vez se aproximaba más, pero una maravillosa idea salió de la cabeza, o mejor dicho del culo de AlFredo. Apretó con todas sus fuerzas, y lanzó el pedo más fuerte y oloroso de la historia, que no lo propulsó a la balsa¡sino a la otra orilla donde esperó a sus compañeros a que llegaran!

Al entrar al pueblo de Pree encontraron un montón de pilinguis en la primera esquina: - Venid niños, que os hacemos hombres-dijo una.  
- Si, venid si tenéis lo que hay que tener.  
- ¡Pittin!- dijo Marry controlando a su amigo que avanzaba hacia ellas.

Avanzando un poco por el pueblo había un tío con pinta de yonqui que miraba con cabreo a la patrulla X.  
-¡Joder, menudo barrio que tienen aquí!  
- Eeeee wosotrossss – dijo el que parecía un yonqui y que no solo lo parecía sino que seguramente (y no había que echarle mucha imaginación) lo era -. ¿Queréis un pico, los vendo baratossssh.  
- No gracias, no nos solemos drogar los días laborales.  
- Ejjjque la cosha está mu malica, poque soy un cacho de actor y tenía un papé pa una peli del Señor de los Arillos ese, pero una zorra me quitó el pueshto. Esh lo que tiene tener dos tetas como dos carretas.  
- ¡Ah¡Tú eres el Tom Bambudil ese!  
- Vamos Pittin coño, no le des conversación al yonqui este – dijo Marry arrastrando a su amigo.  
- ¿Y tú como lo sabes? Eeeeeeh... ¡eeeeeeh¡Comprarme una papelina al menos!

Al entrar a la posada "El Pony APisonador" encontraron al encargado que les dijo:  
-Buenas noches ratas enanas de pradera, soy Cerealillo Mantequillo, si buscan alojamiento ¡ESTÁ TODO COMPLETO!  
-Pero algo tendrán, ocupamos muy poco espacio.  
- Si, y no damos mucha guerra – dijo Pittin.  
- Espera que consulte la agenda...-dijo Cerealillo dándose la vuelta-...bueno, si, creo que queda algo.  
-¿No ha visto a un mago?- preguntó AlFredo.-Larga barba gris, sombrero picudo.- Muy mala ostia- dijo Marry.  
-¡Ah sí, ya sé, Gendalf el Guarro! No, no le he visto, pero cuando le veáis le decís que se pase por aquí a pagar las deudas, que le tengo preparao un recibo que empapelaría todo el bar- dijo Cerealillo.-Dejó un mensaje para vosotros.  
"Cuando veas a cuatro Habbits, gordos y con cara de estúpidos, dales mi recado" - ¡Maldito viej...!-dijo Pittin.  
"He tenido que salir urgentemente. Ahí os quedáis. Arregláoslas como podáis."

Gendalf.

¿Pero que coño es esto?- dijo AlFredo.  
- ¡El puto vejestorio nos dejó colgados de nuevo!- dijo Sam - Bueno, de todos modos no debemos llamar la atención -dijo AlFredo.

Se sentaron a una mesa a beber unas cervezas, cuando Pittin empezó a pregonar por todo el bar quien era AlFredo:  
- ¡Eh, escuchad todos, si miráis a la derecha podréis ver a AlFredo Bolsín, una de los Habbits más ricos de toda La Comarca y portador del arill...!- dijo Pittin por un megáfono, cuando AlFredo cabreado, le lanza el Arillo a la cabeza y rebota, poniéndose en su dedo, por lo que AlFredo desapareció, lo que provocó gran alboroto, ya que todo el bar lo estaba mirando.

Cuando AlFredo consiguió quitarse el Arillo, pues parecía resistirse, alguien le cogió del cuello, y lo arrastró por el pasillo, y las escaleras, haciendo que diera con la cabeza en cada escalón, hasta llegar a la habitación.  
- ¿Quién es usted y que quiere?- preguntó AlFredo.  
- Por estos lugares me se conoce como Tronco, y respecto a lo que quiero, creo que me gustaría no estar aquí con una banda de estúpidos, pero que le vamos a hacer¡soy un mandao!- dijo un hombre alto y robusto que se escondía tras una capa.- ¿Estás asustado?  
- Sí. La verdad es que me he cagado en los pantalones.  
-No lo suficiente, pues te persiguen los malotes de la historia.

De repente entraron por la puerta Sam, Marry y Pittin dispuestos a ayudar a AlFredo.  
Tronco reaccionó rápidamente y desenfundó la espada, que paró justo enfrente de la cara de Sam, lo que le provocó una fuerte impresión e hizo que se desmayara.  
- No debes seguir esperando al mago, AlFredo, ya vienen- dijo Tronco.  
- Pero como no confiamos en ti, haremos justo lo contrario, quedarnos a...aaaah!- dijo Pittin cuando Tronco le coge de la oreja para llevarlo a otra habitación.

Justo cuando cerraron la puerta, llegaron un grupo de Jinetes Negros, aunque se llevaron un palo al ver que no estaban. Pero no se rindieron fácilmente, fueron a preguntar a la puerta de enfrente, donde estaban los Habbits.  
- Perdone si le molesto caballero.-dijo un Azül con voz tímida a Tronco.- ¿No ha visto a cuatro Habbits gordos por aquí verdad?  
- Pues mire, la verdad es que sí... ¡aah!- gritó Tronco, al ser pellizcado por los Habbits.  
- ¿Se encuentra bien señor?- dijo uno de los Azül - Si - dijo Tronco – solo fue un ataque epiléptico, pero no pasa nada, me ocurre a menudo.  
- ¿Bueno entonces no los ha visto?  
- Esta mañana- miente Tronco- pero se marcharon hacia...La Comarca. Aunque no me haga mucho caso.  
- Muchas gracias caballero.  
- ¿No quieren pasar a tomar alg...aaaaah- grita Tronco al que le estaban apuñalando la pierna.  
- No, la verdad...llevamos prisa, queremos matar al Habbit e irnos a casa. Bueno, gracias de todos modos.  
- No hay de que.- dijo Tronco cerrando la puerta.  
- ¿Pero a ti que te pasa!- dijo AlFredo molesto.  
- Bueno...es que fueron tan amables que...

Después, los cinco compañeros los miraron por la ventana de la habitación.  
- ¿Quiénes son?- dijo AlFredo.  
- Antaño fueron hombres, grandes reyes de los hombres. Luego Saraum el impostor les dio los Arillos de poder, cegados por su codicia los aceptaron sin dudar, uno a uno han sucumbido en la oscuridad, ahora son esclavos de su voluntad. Son los Azül, espectros, tan muertos pero tan vivos para joderte la vida.  
- Ya me jodería – dijo Pittin.  
- ¡Qué malos!- dijo AlFredo sorprendido.  
- Sí, son muy malos.-dijo Tronco.-Nadie les supera.

Al amanecer, los cinco compañeros partieron hacia Ringuenbell, con un pony que le mangaron a Bill Helechal, pero no es muy importante en esta historia, solo está para que le manguen el pony y...para que le manguen el pony, no hay más (¿qué coño esperabais?).

Pero los Habbits hicieron una parada en el camino y.  
- ¿Qué queréis ahora! Hemos parado para que descansarais, mearais, y comprarais unos helados.-dijo Tronco molesto.  
- ¡Vamos a desayunar! – dijo Pittin.  
- ¿Otra vez¿Es que no te sacias nunca?- dijo Tronco.  
- Bueno ya sé que hemos desayunado una vez, pero¿y el segundo desayuno?  
- (Tronco lo ignora y sigue andando)  
- Creo que en su pueblo no desayunaban dos veces.-dijo Marry a Pittin.  
- ¿Y el tercero, y el cuarto, y el almuerzo, y la comida, y el té de la tarde, la merienda, la cena, el quinto desayuno, el cigarrillo de después del café...- dijo Pittin persiguiendo a Tronco, cuando harto de oírlo, este, le soltó una ostia, dejándole la marca del guante.  
- ¡Joder Pittin- dijo Tronco a Pittin que yacía inconsciente en el suelo-, me he hecho daño con tu cara!

Mientras tanto Gendalf.  
- Soraman, esto si que es vida- dijo Gendalf en una camilla de masajes mientras se fumaba un puro habano de primera categoría y en la zurda sujetaba una botella de whisky.  
- Ya te dije que sentaba muy bien después de una orgía desenfrenada y una juerga como la que hemos tenido -dijo Soraman tumbado a su lado.  
- Y pensar que tenía que estar viajando con cuatro imbéciles, y pasándolo mal.  
- Ya sabes que puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras, no eres ningún estorbo para mí.-dijo Soraman.

Entrada la noche, no habían hecho ni la mitad del trayecto, por lo que tuvieron que acampar en Jamon-sûl (La Cima de los Jamones.  
- Para vosotros-dijo Tronco entregando unos tenedores-, tenedlos a mano.  
- ¿Qué pretendes que hagamos con esto, metérselo por el culo al enemigo! - Voy a inspeccionar la zona.- dijo Tronco.

· DESCANSO, JODETE COMO ME JODÍ YO CUANDO FUI A VER LA PELI AL CINE, SÍ, ME CORTARON LA PELI EN LO MÁS INTERESANTE. PUEDES USAR ESTE INTERMEDIO PARA IR AL LAVABO, IR A LA COCINA A PICAR ALGO.

Pues bien, después de este breve descanso podemos seguir con la historia.  
Resulta que los Habbits no eran tan tontos como parecían, lo eran más aún, y como el único componente entrado en razón se había ido al bar...digo a inspeccionar los parajes, y AlFredo (que aún estúpido era más listo que los demás), se puso a dormir, los Habbits hicieron una de sus incontrolables payasadas diarias.  
- ¡Vamos, que tengo hambre!- dijo Pittin.  
- ¡Frie los huevos de una vez!- dijo Marry.  
- ¡Si tanta hambre tienes, cómeme los míos!- dijo Sam harto de sus reproches.  
-¿ Que coño estáis haciendo?- dijo AlFredo que se acababa de levantar.  
- Pues algo de comer, porque con Tronco solo he hecho ocho comidas. Me ha cortado mucho el rollo ¿sabes?-dijo Pittin.  
- ¡Apaguen eso, subnormales, apáguenlo¿No ven que están haciendo señales de humo al enemigo!- dijo AlFredo levantándose y apagando el fuego con los pies.  
Pero resultó que entre el pelo del pie de AlFredo, la roña y el sudor acumulado del viaje, se formó un potente combustible y la pierna de AlFredo empezó a arder.- Ahhhhh!  
- Sóplale para que se apague- dijo Pittin.  
- ¡No, no soples, aaaaaahhh!- demasiado tarde, Marry había empezado a soplar y la pierna de AlFredo se prendió más.  
- Espere Señor AlFredo – dijo Sam-, yo le ayudo con esta botella de agua.  
- ¡Eso no es agua es aaaaaaaaaaaaalcohooooooooool, ahhhhh!- dijo AlFredo que se quemaba cada vez más.

A parte de este accidente, los Azül, habían visto las señales de humo, y empezaban a subir a la torre. Percibieron el poder del Arillo y fueron hacia AlFredo al que aunque no paraban de acuchillar, no paraba de moverse.  
- Será cabrón, nunca se muere.-dijo un Azül.  
- ¿No ves que es el prota de la historia? No puede morirse aun cuando le matemos. Por lo menos tiene que resistir toda la trilogía.  
- Eh, vámonos ya, quiero ir a tomar algo. Además por una extraña razón, todos huyen y nos dejan la bebida gratis a cambio de dejarles vivir.-dijo otro.

Los Azül se fueron aburridos, cuando llegó Tronco y se acercó a AlFredo. -Le han herido con una...dos...seis hojas de Porcûl, supera mis conocimientos de curación, necesita medicina bélfica.

Pronto salieron hacia Ringuenbell, pero descansaron el un pequeño llano del bosque, viendo que AlFredo no duraría mucho más.  
- ¿Señor AlFredo? Se está enfriando-.dijo Sam tocándole la frente.  
-¿Se va a morir, Dr.Tronco?- pregunta Pittin preocupado.  
- No, no, no, ...bueno sí, seguramente muera. Quizás tenga una muerte lenta y dolorosa, pero todo dolor pasará cuando se esté pudriendo poco a poco a tres metros bajo tierra.- dijo Tronco y dejando a un lado su rollo pesimista pregunta a Sam: - Sam¿conoces la Athelas?  
- Si es un club nocturno¿pero que tiene que ver con esto?- dijo Sam - No idiota, la planta, la hoja de reyes.-dijo Tronco.  
- Ah sí.  
- Ayúdame a buscarla, ralentiza en envenenamiento.

Los dos van a buscarla, cuando Tronco es atacado. Alguien le pone una espada en el cuello: - ¿Qué es esto, piborro como tú, en estos lugares del bosque?  
Es la novia de Tronco, y él la mira todo picado por haberle pillado. Ella se acerca a AlFredo y habla : - AlFredo, Im Arwel telin nef ae (Soy Arwel, he venido a ayudarte)  
Lasto veznin, torondan in galad (Escucha mi voz, vuelve a la luz)  
- ¿No te recuerda a una película de Porlstergeist?-dijo Pittin a Marry.  
- Que tía más buena -.dijo Marry sin prestar atención a su amigo.  
- AlFredo, se nos va, no le queda mucho, hay que llevarlo hasta mi padre. Llevaba dos días buscandoos. Hay cinco espectros persiguiendoos, los otros cuatro, ignoro donde están.- dijo Arwel a Tronco que no la presta mucha atención porque le está mirando las tetas, mientras monta a AlFredo a caballo.  
- Danzo wuin verian, rusle azto zazón.( Quédate con los Habbits, que en cuanto llegues te voy a dar caña morena).-dijo Tronco.  
- An nagazan, rojo nelin rin (Ni de coña, están más salidos que una ninfómana en el corredor de la muerte).- dijo Arwel.  
- Ande nuriven. (Es muy peligroso).-dijo Tronco.  
-AlFredo fird, I azoro ni heir, tur coad in veri azoro. (Más peligroso es quedarme aquí)- dijo Arwel- Les tengo miedo. Observa como me miran.  
- Vei eslim. (Pos ala, ve tú). No mires atrás, cabalga veloz.  
- Noro lemas Forod, noro lim (Raja si no quieres que te corte las pelotas)- dijo Arwel a su caballo, que hecha a correr a toda máquina.  
Después de mucho cabalgar, los Azül les pisan los talones, pero el solo movimiento de la mano de Arwel en forma de tijera, hace que su caballo deje atrás a los Jinetes.

Por fin llegan al río, y los Azül no se atreven a cruzar, así que el jefe dijo: -Eh, se buena, entréganos al mediano y no sufrirás ningún daño.  
- ¡Que miedo¿Y quien me va a obligar? Si le queréis venid a por él¿o no hay huevos?- dijo Arwel desde la otra orilla.  
- ¡Uuuuuuh!- dijon los otros en tono de burla.  
- Callaos idiotas.- dijo el jefe.-¿Qué no hay huevos, que no hay huevos...? Te vas a enterar.- dijo cruzando el río.  
- "Nin nez ae in lasto veznar, rin onir inaer in anir inaea (Río ven pa acá y ayúdanos, mata, mata, mata.  
Nir oginae in lasto veznan, rin onir inaer on anin gulae." (Río ven pa acá y ayúdanos, jaaa que es pa una buena causa).

Y diciendo estas palabras, una gran ola de agua se llevó a los Azül.  
- AlFredo no, AlFredo no la casques ahora.- dijo Arwel a AlFredo que se hacía el muerto.  
- Corre, hazme el boca a boca.-dijo AlFredo abriendo un ojo.  
- La gracia que me ha sido otorgada, entra en él, y por ella sea curado, sálvale- dijo Arwel apretando a AlFredo (del que salía una gran sonrisa),entre sus tetas.

AlFredo empieza a despertar en una cama extraña, pero todavía delira: -¡Mmm, Arwel¿Qué...donde...cuando...?-dijo AlFredo -Estás en la casa de Elron, son las 10 de la mañana del 24 de Octubre para tu información.- dijo una voz familiar.  
- ¿Gendalf?- dijo AlFredo.  
- Bingo, has dado en el clavo.- dijo Gendalf.  
- Bueno¿qué ha pasado?  
- Pues que alguien que desconocemos te prendió fuego y te acuchillo, así que hemos tenido que vendarte el cuerpo entero.- dijo Gendalf.  
-¿QUEEE?- dijo AlFredo que ahora comprobaba su inmovilidad.  
- ¡AlFredo!- dijo Sam abrazándolo.  
- Ahhh, que todavía me duele mamón.- dijo AlFredo - ¡AlFredo ha vuelto!- dijo Sam.  
- Pero si no me he ido- dijo AlFredo extrañado.  
- Sam te ha cuidado mucho, no se ha separado de ti.-dijo Gendalf.  
- ¡Ya¡y da la casualidad de que no estaba en este justo momento¿no?- dijo AlFredo.  
- Estaba cansado, quería mover un poco las piernas. Llevo sentado, sin dormir y sin comer nada desde que le hirieron-dijo Sam con lágrimas en los ojos.  
- ¡Vaa, excusas...!- dijo AlFredo.  
- No te hubieras curado sin la ayuda del caballero Elron- dijo Gendalf mirando a un Belfo alto y noble.  
- ¡Un agente de Matrix¡cuidado Neo!- dijo AlFredo saltando de la cama al estilo Matrix y quedándose suspendido en el aire, como un globo con gas, mientras venían a descolgarlo del techo.  
- No se lo tomes en cuenta, aun delira un poco.

Después de largo rato de charla y de explicarle a AlFredo que Elron no era ningún agente, montaron a AlFredo en una silla de ruedas y le llevaron a ver a sus amigos y a Bulbo, que también andaba en silla de ruedas (una rara costumbre de los Belfos, que ponían en silla de ruedas a cualquiera que tuviera un tipo de lesión, seguramente para no ser denunciados).

Estuvieron hablando, riendo y echando unas carreras de sillas de ruedas, hasta hicieron una porra, para ver quien ganaba.  
- ¡Recupera sus fuerzas!- dijo Elron desde su habitación.  
- Esas heridas y quemaduras nunca sanarán del todo, estará arrugado y como un colador el resto de su vida.- dijo Gendalf.  
- Eso que haber llegado hasta aquí, es muestra de gran fuerza.-dijo Elron.  
- Es un peso que nunca debería haber llevado. No podemos pedirle más a AlFredo-dijo Gendalf.  
- Gendalf, el enemigo avanza, viene a darnos pal pelo, cada día están más cerca, el Ojo torrojo está fijo aquí, sobre Ringuenbell. ¡El Arillo tiene que irse! Este peligro es una amenaza para toda la Tierra Meundía. El tiempo de los Belfos ha terminado, mi pueblo se pira a las costas de Florida. ¿A quien acudirás cuando no estemos¿A los Enanos? Viven con Blancanieves, se la sudan los problemas ajenos.  
- Es en los hombres en los que hay que confiar.-dijo Gendalf.  
-Hombres- dijo Elron con desprecio-, los hombres son escoria, ruines crueles, viles, raros-malos, estafadores, ladrones, perros, ratas.  
- Tranqui Elri, no te alteres, es malo para tu tensión.- dijo Gendalf consolando a Elron.  
-Por culpa de los hombres el Arillo aún pervive. Yo estuve allí Gendalf, yo estuve allí hace 3000 años, cuando Isildux ganó el Arillo a las cartas. Yo llevé a Isildux al Monte del Pestiño, el único lugar donde puede destruirse, aquel debió ser su final, pero...en vez de al arillo¡me empujó a mí al abismo!. A duras penas logré escapar.- dijo Elron sollozando-. Fue un gran trauma para mí.

Al día siguiente se celebró el Concilio Secreto, al que acudieron personajes de distintas razas: Enanos, Belfos, Hombres, y algunos invitados como Pikachu, los tres cerditos y Obi-Wan Kenobi y David el Gnomo.  
- Forasteros de tierras lejanas, amigos de siempre, acoplaos de la vida. Estáis aquí para decidir que hacer con el arillo de poder. Todos estamos en peligro¡es inútil, tú, tú, tú, y yo, todos moriremos!- dijo Elron en un ataque de histeria.- Ya, estoy mejor...ya me calmo. ¿Por cierto, donde esta?  
- ¡Aquí estoy!- dijo Tronco saliendo de entre los arbustos, subiéndose el pantalón.  
- Y bien ¿dónde estabas?- dijo Elron - He estado con Arw...digo...arreglando unos asuntillos que tenía pendientes.- dijo Tronco limpiándose las marcas de pintalabios que tenía en la cara.  
- ¿No habrás tocado a mi hija? – dijo Elrond al que se le hinchaba una vena de la cara.  
- ¿Yo¿Por quién me tomas?  
- Bueno sigamos con el Concilio. AlFredo, muéstranos el arillo.  
- ¡No! Seguro que quieres el arillo para algún fin malvado, como para controlar Matrix o algo así.- dijo AlFredo todavía resentido, al que ya le habían quitado la venda corporal.  
- ¡AlFredo, dale el arillo!- dijo Gendalf riñendo a AlFredo.  
- ¡Está bien! – dijo AlFredo dejando el arillo sobre una mesa central- ¡Pero porque yo quiero!  
- Entonces es cierto, dámelo, dámelo, dámelo, lo quieroooooooooo.- dijo Morromir, un tío que había llegado para gorronear a Elron.  
- Ya sabemos quien NO va a llevar el arillo a Monchor.- dijo Tronco que sujetaba a Morromir con una camisa de fuerza.  
- Suéltame, estúpido moratalaz.-dijo Morromir.  
-No es un "estúpido moratalaz" – dijo un Belfo llamado Fregolas -, es Araron, hijo de Arathor, "estúpido moratalaz".  
-¡Araron¿Araron?- dijo Morromir sorprendido.- Entonces, yo soy tu padre. UY CREO QUE ME HE EQUIVOCADO DE GUIÓN, PERDÓN.- dijo Sacando un libro en el que ponía Star Wars "la saga" y tirándolo hacia los arbustos, de donde salió un quejido-. Lo que quiero decir es que eres Araron, heredero de Isildux.  
- Callaos, no os alborotéis- dijo Elron.- Acabemos con esto de una vez. ¿Quién se ofrece para llevar el arillo a Monchor?  
Nadie se ofreció, todos silbaban, disimulaban, miraban hacia atrás o se hacían los suecos.  
- ¡No todos a la vez por favor!- dijo Elron.  
Entonces el Enano que se había sentado al lado de AlFredo (Gulmi), cogió una aguja y le pinchó el culo. AlFredo dio un grito, y se levantó del asiento. - Así que te atreves a ir a Monchor, pequeño- dijo Elron.  
- No, yo no.  
- No seas tímido, ven aquí – dijo Elron a AlFredo.  
- ¡NOOOOOOOOOO! – dijo AlFredo enganchándose con las uñas al suelo.  
- Venga, no te resistas.- dijo Elron que lo arrastra de los pies hasta el centro del Concilio.- ¿Quién más? Vamos, no me digáis que se atreve un Habbit estúpido y vosotros no.  
- Yo iré contigo- dijo Gendalf que golpea con fuerza el brazo de AlFredo y le dijo al oído:  
- Ya verás la somanta de palos que te voy a dar cuando estemos solos.  
- Si con mi vida o con mi muerte puedo protegerte lo haré, cuenta con mi espada- dijo Araron que le da otro puñetazo en el otro brazo y cuando está a su lado, se agacha y le dijo más bajo: - Cuenta con que te la clavaré capullo.  
- Cuenta con mi arco.- dijo Fregolas, a lo que añade estando a su lado: - Será mejor que no duermas por la noche, no vaya a ser que despiertes con una flecha clavada.  
- Y con mi hacha...- dijo Gulmi – ...en la raja de tu culo.  
- Serás capullo, encima que ha sido por tu culpa- dijo AlFredo.  
- Creo que si ni voy quedaré mal, así que...contad conmigo- dijo Morromir.  
- ¡Eh! El Señor AlFredo no va a ningún lado sin mí.- dijo Sam saliendo de los arbustos.  
-Veo que no hay forma de separaros, aun cuando está prohibido entrar al Concilio Secreto.  
- ¿Qué Concilio Secreto? Si son cuatro sillas y un altar y se esta enterando todo Ringuenbell de que AlFredo se va a Monchor.- dijo Sam - ¡Eh, nosotros también vamos!- dijo Pittin que también espiaban el Concilio (la verdad es que los Habbits tenían una gran fama de marujas, les encantaba ver las telenovelas, escuchar los programas del corazón y enterarse de los chismes).- Además os hace falta gente inteligente.  
- Pues tú no serás, eres el tonto del pueblo.- dijo Marry.  
- Está bien – dijo Elron que se quería librar de todos ellos - seréis la Compañía del Arillo

Mientras AlFredo fue a visitar a Bulbo, antes de partir:  
- Mi vieja espada, Fardo- dijo Bulbo dando a AlFredo la vieja espada, que le hizo doblarse hasta el suelo-, pesa un poco pero te acostumbrarás. Permíteme que te entrege esta preciosidad, mi vieja cota de malla, hecha de Mithril. Liviano como una pluma y duro como escamas de dragón. Póntelo, sé que la necesitarás, he leído el guión.  
Mientras AlFredo se desabrochaba la camisa, Bulbo vio el arillo colgado de la cadena, y le agarró de ella y empezó a estrangular a AlFredo. Gendalf había oído los gritos de terror y entró a ayudar a AlFredo, y le estampó a Bulbo un jarrón en la cabeza, dejándolo K.O.  
- Nunca le había visto así, de verdad, es muy extraño.  
- Este es el verdadero poder del arillo, y así te ocurrirá a ti si lo usas. ¡Así que cuidadito con tocar las cosas de tocar!

La Compañía partió sin demora, dejaron Ringuenbell, y poco a poco cruzaron las montañas. Vamos a imaginar una cámara. El primero en aparecer fue Gendalf con la melena al viento, al que siguieron Fregolas, Gulmi, AlFredo, Marry, Pittin, Sam (todo muy majestuoso), y al llegar a Morromir este paró en seco y dijo ante la atención de todos: - ¿Qué es esa música que suena de fondo? Es como una banda sonora. ¿No podríais quitarla? Me pone bastante nervioso.  
Entonces la escena rebobinó y Morromir, Sam, Pittin, Marry, AlFredo, Gulmi, Fregolas y Gendalf fueron marcha atrás, y en una nueva escena volvieron a aparecer, pero ahora sin música.  
- Es que así queda más sosoooo... – añadió Pittin esta vez.  
- Vamos a ver – saltó una voz desde fuera de la película.  
- ¿Quién es ese?- preguntó Sam.  
- ¡Soy el director de la peli, gordo gilipollas, así que si no quieres que te sustituya por cuatro sacos de patatas más vale que os calléis todos, que películas más cutres he hecho, coññññio yaaaaa!  
- Vale joe, como se pone – murmuraban los miembrillos de la comunidad del Arillo para hacer bien la escena.

Decidieron descansar en un claro de la montaña, para idear planes y comer un poco.  
- Si a alguien le interesa mi opinión, que va a ser que no, podríamos atravesar minas MeMoría y visitar a mi primo Mudito- dijo Gulmi a Gendalf que no le prestaba mucha atención.- ¿Gendalf, me estás escuchando?  
- ¡Ah, que me hablabas a mí! Creo que no seguiremos tu opinión a no ser que no tengamos otra elección.- dijo Gendalf despreciando la opinión de su compañero. Mientras llegaba una bandada de pajarracos que fue divisado por Fregolas, y todos corrieron a esconderse.

Pero Sam se había olvidado sus amadas cacerolas y corrió a por ellas, aunque no le dio tiempo a volver y esconderse, fue atacado por la sangrienta bandada de pájaros, que pasaban picoteándole, ensañándose con él, hasta que le cubrieron totalmente con sus pequeños cuerpos.  
- ¡Lo van a matar!- dijo AlFredo.  
- ¡Ahhh, mis ojos, me quieren arrancar los ojos.- gritaba Sam.- Aaaahh, mis pelotas, soltad putas! -Sam empezó a usar sus cacerolas contra los pájaros, que comenzaron a caer alrededor. Los pocos que quedaron vivos huyeron.

Después de hacer una suculenta comida (pájaro al chilindrón), decidieron seguir por el paso de Caradhras. Pero resultó haber más complicaciones de las que suponían. Después de seguir a AlFredo hasta el pie de la montaña (porque había ido rodando hasta abajo), estuvieron buscando horas el arillo, que luego resultó que Morromir lo había "tomado prestado", y más tarde cuando casi habían atravesado la montaña, llegaron a un punto donde se hallaba una caseta con un hombre que cobraba peaje:  
- ¡No pasarán!- dijo el hombre.- Deben pagar el peaje.  
- No pienso pagar nada. –dijo Gendalf.  
- Venga Gendalf¿qué tanto te cuesta?- dijo AlFredo - No voy a gastar mi dinero - ¡Pero que rata eres algunas veces!- criticaba AlFredo.  
- Venga, deja pasar por alto esta ocasión, fíjate que vamos a salvar al mundo- dijo Gendalf intentando convencer al hombre.  
- No pasarán sin pagar- repite el hombre - Bueno¿pagáis o nos vamos? Se me están helando las pelotas.-dijo Araron.  
- Podíamos pasar por Rojan – dijo Morromir.  
- Pues yo me iba al bar – exclamó Araron.  
- Tengo una gran idea, quizás podríamos atravesar las minas MeMoría, Gendalf-.dijo Gulmi.  
- Eh, he tenido una gran idea – dijo Gendalf ignorando a Gulmi-, podríamos atravesar las minas MeMoría- dijo atribuyéndose la idea del pobre Gulmi.  
Así fueron por el camino de minas MeMoría, pero resultó dificultarse más de lo que esperaban.

Una vez allí, Gendalf se acercó a uno de los muros llenos de mugre, y dijo: - Gulmi, ven acércate, venga – dijo ante la desconfiada mirada de Gulmi, que no se atrevía a ir.- ¡Ven te necesito!  
- Voy- dijo Gulmi contento por ser útil en algo.  
- Ven, acércate más, más, más – dijo Gendalf con cada paso de Gulmi.- Ayúdame con esto.- dijo. Entonces agarró la barba de Gulmi y se puso a limpiar el umbral de la puerta con ella.  
- ¡Aaah, suelta mi barba, mamonazo! – gritó Gulmi al que Gendalf levantaba del suelo, limpiando el umbral con esmero, cuando una luz blanca empezó a salir de éste, descuidado por el paso del tiempo.  
- ¡GUAY¡Luz fluorescente! – exclamó Pittin asombrado.

Gendalf soltó la barba de Gulmi, dejándolo caer al suelo y cogiendo su bastón siguió las letras y leyó lo siguiente: "Las puertas de Grumpy señor de MeMoría, habla amigo y entra si te sabes la contraseña, sino...te jodes." - Muy amables – añadió Marry que escuchaba lo que Gendalf leía.  
- ¡Muy bien, esto es sencillo, si sabemos la contraseña las puertas se abrirán!- dijo Gendalf.  
- Bien...- dijo AlFredo.  
- Bien ¿qué? – dijo Gendalf.  
- Pues...que si sabes la contraseña.  
- En realidad...no, pero no creo que sea muy difícil – dijo Gendalf.- Abra cadabra, pata de cabra.- la puerta no se abrió.- Ábrete sésamo – tampoco se abrió y unas risas de burla se oyeron al fondo.- ¡Callaos imbéciles!

Entonces Sam y Araron dieron largas al pony, y Marry y Pittin estuvieron estuvieron jugando a tirar piedras al agua cuando llegó Araron y les dijo: - ¿Por qué no os tiráis las piedras a la cabeza? Que como le deis a un pato se va a cagar en tos nosotros la protectora de animales, que ahora no se puede maltratar a los bichos en las películas.

Después de tres largas horas, Gendalf ya no sabía lo que hacer, cuando de pronto AlFredo se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta.  
- Ya va el listo – dijo Morromir que estaba apoltronado como los demás, medio sobao y muy aburrido.- Se cree que va a poder abrir la puerta, será gilipollas.

En ese momento, AlFredo llega y abre la puerta:  
- ¡Que tonto Gendalf, la estabas abriendo para el lado que no era!  
-Bueno...que más da.- dijo Gendalf sin saber que decir.  
Pronto entraron a las minas, donde vieron que era igual que la casa de Blancanieves y los suelos estaban plagados, de Enanos borrachos.  
- ¡Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! – gritó Gulmi ante su desesperación, y cogiendo una gran bocanada de aire siguió – ¡Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo¡Y pensar que me he perdido toda esta juerga¡Nooooooooooooooooooo!  
- Cállate ya gilipollas – dijo Fregolas harto de los gritos – que puto enano cabrón.

Todos se miraron entre ellos con asombro y por fin Morromir dijo:  
- ¿Es muy difícil tu papel, lo digo porque como solo hablas dos veces en toda la historia .  
- Quien fue hablar, por lo menos yo sigo viviendo en lo que resta de libro, a ti te cascan- dijo Fregolas burlándose de Morromir.  
- ¿A si?  
- Si.  
- ¿Si?  
- Si – dijo Fregolas apuntando con su arco a la cabeza de Morromir.  
- A bueno, si tú lo dices, será verdad – dijo Morromir acobardado.  
- Silencio inútiles, aquí el único que critica a los demás soy yo, así que calladitos- dijo Gendalf moderando la pelea

De repente uno de los Enanos borrachos coge a Morromir de la pierna y le dijo: - Jaaaa, dame algo pa ponerme.  
- Nunca debimos entrar aquí - dijo dándole patadas al pobre Enano- Vámonos de aquí, salgamos de aquí, fuera.- dijo cuando un tentáculo coge a AlFredo de la pierna.  
- ¡Aaaaaaaaah! – grita AlFredo que se eleva por los aires.  
- La verdad, es curioso¿quién habrá hecho algo así?- dijo Gulmi aterrorizado - ¡Aaaaaaaaaah, aaaah! – prosigue AlFredo.  
- Los han pervertido, y por el olor y demás restos yo diría que han sido los tragos.- dijo Gendalf sin hacer caso a AlFredo.  
- ¡Chicos¿Chicos! – dijo AlFredo.- Anda, una tía en bolas – dijo y todos miran como cosacos.  
-¿Dónde, donde!- dijeron todos.  
- Ah no falsa alarma, pero ya que estáis aquí ¿podríais ayudarme!

Entonces Araron se acercó al pulpo gigante y le dijo:  
- ¡Oye tú, el de arriba! Mira, que no te comas al AlFredo, porque no estamos pa tonterías. Que es el prota y no pue morirse. Todavía tiene que hacer La Torre del Medio y El Retorno del Jedi, así que ya le estas soltando.  
- Bueno, si me lo dices así...- murmura el gran calamar gigante pensativo.  
- Además, si es que es por ansias ya. Que no tienes hambre y se te va a indigestar. Y no te creas que la carne Habbit es muy buena, sabe a rata del McDonnals.  
Entonces el pulpo huyó despavorido, dejando caer a AlFredo, quien cayó desde una distancia considerada, vamos, pa haberse matao.

La compañía llegó hasta las puertas de MeMoría, donde Gendalf dijo:  
- Bueno, ya solo nos queda una opción...enfrentarnos a la larga oscuridad de MeMoría.  
- Pero que dices Gendalf – dijo Pittin extrañado -. Aun podemos volver si queremos.  
- Pero que coñ...a mi nadie me contradijo. Soy el jefe y aquí se hace lo que yo digo. Ala tos pa dentro.  
- ¿Hemos llegado ya? – dijo Pittin.  
- No – contestó Araron.  
- ¿Hemos llegado ya?  
- No.  
- ¿Hemos llegado ya?  
- Pittin, o te callas o vas a morir antes que Morromir, y mira que no quiero, pero me estás calentando las narices.  
- ¿Qué? – exclamó Morromir confundido.  
- Sigamos coño – dijo Gendalf.

La compañía caminó días y días, hasta llegar a un lugar con tres puertas donde.  
- Otia – piensa Gendalf – ¿donde coño estamos? Ante todo calma y que nadie sepa que no tengo ni zorra de hacia adonde vamos.  
- Cagüen la puta – piensa Araron – si ya sabía yo que el puto viejo no tenía ni zorra de a donde iba.  
- Hay algo ahí abajo – dijo AlFredo a Gendalf en tono confidencial.  
- ¡Es Coñum! Nos viene siguiendo desde hace tres días.  
- Jo puta. Si tío Bulbo no fuera tan caritativo y le hubiera ensartado una espada por el culo...que lástima.  
- ¿Lástima? La lástima fue lo que frenó la mano de Bilbo..."muchos vivos merecen la muerte...y algunos que mueren merecen la vida".¿Podrías dársela tú, Frodo?  
- Oh Gendalf. A veces te pones tan poético... sobretodo cuando fumas hierba de los medianos. ¡Ojalá el Arillo nunca hubiera llegado a mí!  
- Te jodes, por cabrón – dijo Gendalf agriamente que tenía el tacto en el culo.  
- ¿Pero yo que he hecho? – dijo AlFredo lastimosamente. - Pues...por la mera cuestión de haber nacido. Te jodes como Herodes – dijo Gendalf y no pudiendo esperar más utilizó uno de los trucos más antiguos y peligrosos de la historia de la magia (niños no hagan esto en sus casas) – Pinto pinto, gorgorito, donde vas tú tan bonito, a la acera, verdadera, pim pon fuera. ¡Ala, es por ahí!

Llegaron a una gran sala con enormes columnas, donde Gulmi se meó de la felicidad. Estaba tan contento como Gendalf después de fumarse esa rara y codiciada sustancia que contenía su pipa. Entraron a una cámara, donde había un gran mueble bar y un montón de Enanos borrachos esparcidos por el suelo. Gulmi se puso a llorar porque se habían bebido todo y no le habían dejado ni una gota, pero él insistía lamiendo las bocas de las botellas.  
- ¡Se lo han bebido todo¡Todo! No queda una sola botella en todo MeMoría – dijo Gulmi tristemente.  
- Deberíamos irnos – dijo el Belfo.  
Gendalf que como siempre iba a su bola, llegó hasta un diario que parecía muy viejo, y miró lo que había escrito en las últimas páginas.  
- Nos hemos estado tomando unos pelotis en el puente, y hemos llegado hasta aquí...¿cómo? No me acuerdo...Desde que han prohibido el botellón, tenemos que hacerlo en alguna habitación para que los Orcos no nos pillen, pero aun así creo que han descubierto que tenemos un alijo de coca, y quieren un poco. Pero no les vamos a dejar entrar, aunque tampoco podemos salir... ¡El suelo tiembla...tambores...tambores de manifestación...ya vienen...

Pittin, que siempre estaba tocando las narices, se había estado acercando a un pozo en medio de la sala, viendo como se apoyaba un Enano yonqui en este. Pittin vió que tenía unas chinas en la mano, pero el cabrón las tenía bien agarradas. Al fin consiguió las chinas, pero consiguió que el Enano se cayera formando gran estruendo.  
- ¡Tuk, insensato...tirate tú la próxima vez y líbranos de tu estupidez! Pero eso sí, tírate de cabeza y bien, porque con lo mamonazo que eres, eres capaz de quedar vivo.  
Al golpe del Enano, hubo un gran ruido y los Orcos al oír este fueron a montar la bronca. Entraron por la puerta a bandadas y uno más grande perseguía a AlFredo. Acabaron con todos hasta que solo quedó el Troll, que era grande de cojones, pero este hirió a AlFredo, quien quedó inconsciente. Consiguieron acabar con el Troll, pensando que AlFredo había muerto. Araron se acercó hacia en Habbit tendido en el suelo y al darle la vuelta vio que roncaba.  
- Pero serás mamonazo¿se puede saber que haces¿Cómo puedes dormir en un momento así?  
- Ejque tenía sueño – dijo AlFredo.  
- Vamos a ver que te ha hecho ese Troll – dijo Araron quitándole la camisa a AlFredo.  
- Eh, no me toques, maricona – dijo AlFredo resistiéndose.  
- Anda tonta, si te gusta.  
Araron pudo desabrocharle la camisa y todos vieron una cota de malla, hecha de Mithril.  
- ¡Mithril! – dijo Gulmi.  
- Chist, se mira pero no se toca – dijo AlFredo golpeándole la mano.  
- ¡Al puente de Khazad-loTú! – dijo Gendalf.

Todos corrieron por la sala por donde habían venido perseguidos por más Orcos, cuando oyeron una bramido ensordecedor.  
- ¿Qué coñ...? – pregunta Morromir.  
- ¡El Blanca...un demonio del mundo antiguo anteriormente conocido como Blancanieves¡Este rival os supera a todos¡Echando patas! – dijo Gendalf cuando se dio cuenta de que todos habían echado a correr sin previo aviso -. ¡Ehhh, esperad!

Bajaron por unas escaleras que se iban rompiendo a su paso, primero saltó Fregolas, para hacer la escenita, después Gendalf. Morromir cogió a Marry y Pittin, pero como estaban un poco fondones, se rompió un cacho de roca. Le tocó a Gulmi, quién saltó pero no llegó y fue cogido por Fregolas de la barba.  
- ¡No...de la barba no! – dijo Gulmi.  
- Si prefieres de la punta del rab.  
- De la barba, de la barba.

Quedaron Araron y AlFredo, cuando la roca sobre la que estaban comenzó a fallar. Araron se agarró a AlFredo para no caerse.  
- ¡Araron, suéltame que me vas a tirar!  
- Mejor tú pa abajo que yo.  
- Suéltame hijo de put... – pero AlFredo no terminó la frase. Cayeron al otro lado y fueron cogidos por sus compañeros.  
- Corred por el puente – dijo Gendalf, cuando todos juntos pasaban el puente, él se quedó en medio, esperando al Blanca.  
- ¡No puedes pasar!  
- No Gendalf, no puedes con él...- dijo AlFredo - ¡Soy siervo del fuego secreto de la bombona de butano... administrador y amo de llaves de la casa de mi tía Antonia¡Tu fuego oscuro es en vano...llama de Udûn¡Regresa a la sombra¡No puedes pasar! - Bueno, igual sí...- murmura AlFredo sorprendido.  
Gendalf rompió un cacho de puente y el Blanca cayó, pero él no sabía que se había traído su látigo sodomizador, con el que le enganchó y cayó agarrándose al puente. - ¡Gendalf!  
- Ayudadme – grita Gendalf.  
- Ayudadle por dios – gritaba AlFredo.

Pero no estaban dispuestos a ayudarle, o eso parecía una confabulación para la muerte del viejo.  
- Te quieres caer de una vez, viejo jo puta! – gritaba Araron.  
- Me queréis ayudar cabrones, no sois nadie sin miiiiiiiii! Vais a morir como perros!  
- Callate, que tú ya estas muerto, eres un puo fiambre! – dijo Araron pisándole los dedos de las manos.  
- ¿Qué te crees que estas haciendo? Ayúdame!  
- ¡Que te caigas de una vez!

Y así Gendalf se soltó y cayó al vacío, tras el Blanca– Corred insensatos (q como os pille vereis).

Al salir fuera de MeMoría, todos estaban hechos una verdadera pena, bueno, todos menos Araron:  
- Bueno chicos, arriba ese ánimo, esto ha sido un mal accidente (todos le miraron mal), pero lo pasado, pasado está. Asumo el nuevo puesto de jefe, asin que seguiréis mis ordenes. Ala, todos al bosque de LothLoren.

La Compañía se internó en los bosques de LothLoren, donde Gulmi empezó a contar a los Habbits:  
- ¿No os alejéis Habbits...cuentan que una gran hechicera habita estos bosques¡Una bruja Elfa...de terrible poder¡Todo el que la mira, cae presa de su hechizo...

Entonces se oyó un sonido de búho en el bosque, y Gulmi se subió a los brazos de Pittin.  
- ¿Y tú no tienes miedo, verdad Gulmi?  
- No, no, aquí hay un Enano al que no embrujará con facilidad...tengo ojos de halcón, oído de zorra, rapidez de guepardo, y además soy cinturón negro en Karate, Kung-Fu...¡Uhh! – dijo el enano al ser sorprendido por un Belfo del bosque.  
- ¿Y que más sabes hacer Enano? – dijo el Belfo que le apuntaba con el arco.  
- Tirarme a tu pua madre – dijo el Enano alzando su dedo corazón para que el Belfo lo viera.  
- Cuida tus palabras, ahora sois prisioneros de la Dama del Bosque. ¡Seguidnos!

Y así, fueron los ocho prisioneros ante la Dama - ¡Ocho sois ahora, aunque nueve fueron los salieron de Rinvendel¡Decidme¿donde está Gandalf? ardo en deseos de hablar con él!  
- Él, nos dejó – dijo Araron.  
- ¿Qué os dejó?- dijo leyendo en sus ojos -. Si, claro... pero aun hay esperanzas...mientras la Compañía permanezca fiel. Va que tontería, os podéis dar por muertos ya!

¡Un lamento por Gandalf! – dijo Fregolas mientras acampaban.  
- ¿Qué dicen de él? – Preguntó Pittin.  
- ¡Mmmm...no me salen las palabras...(coñió, que se creen que se belfico, pero es todo una tapadera, fiuuu menos mal que se lo han creído...)

Cuando todos fueron a dormir, AlFredo se despertó de repenete, como llamado por algo. Caminó por los prados de LothLoren, cuando a lo lejos vio a Galatea, la Dama del Bosque.  
- ¿Mirarás en el espejo? – dijo ella.  
- ¿Que veré, si lo hago? – dijo AlFredo desconfiado.  
- Ni el más sabio te lo diría...pues el espejo, muestra muchas cosas¡Cosas que fueron...cosas que son...y algunas cosas que aun están por llegar!

AlFredo se acercó al espejo:  
- Espejito, espejito...- pero entonces vio algo que lo asustó.  
- ¡Sé lo que has visto...porque también esta en mi mente!  
- ¿Qué¿Tu también tienes una espinilla en la barbilla?  
- ¿Eh? Pero no has visto nada más – dijo Galatea.  
- No.  
- Coño, putas pilas, no duran na. En fín, que te lo cuento y ya está.¡La Compañía se esta dividiendo...ha comenzado su final¡Él intentará hacerse con el Arillo...ya sabes de quién hablo!  
- Bueno, pero no te molestes, que ya me he leído el guión.  
- ¡Pues a tomar por culo to el mundo!

Y así Alfredo tuvo que marchar a la mañana siguiente, montaron en unas barcas belficas y por el río huyeron.

Río abajo, lo veré. Sé que río abajo, lo veré. Me asomaré, río abajo, lo veré. Lo encontraré, libre ya por fin...- iba cantando Morromir.  
- ¡AlFredo...los Argonautas...largo tiempo he deseado contemplar los Reyes antepasados...mis parientes! – dijo Araron orgulloso.  
- Si guau, unas estatuas de piedra – dijo AlFredo sin ningún asomo de sorpresa en su tono de voz.

¡Cruzaremos el lago al anochecer...esconderemos los botes y seguiremos a pie...abordaremos Monchor por el Norte! – dijo Araron unas vez que habían desembarcado en tierra a descansar.  
- ¡Oh, sí, muy fácil, basta con encontrar el modo de atravesar Emy-Nem un infranqueable laberinto de rocas afiladas como cuchillas y después de eso el camino es aun mejor:  
Una infecta y apestada ciénaga, cuyo final la vista no logra alcanzar!  
- ¿ Que no hay huevos?  
- ¿Qué no hay huevos? Vámonos ya mismo – dijo Gulmi picado.  
- ¡Se avecina algo...lo presiento! – dijo Fregolas -. AH no, eran gases, falsa alarma.  
- Enga vámonos- seguía Gulmi - ¿Dónde esta AlFredo? – dijo Pittin al notar que había desaparecido.

¡Ninguno deberíamos andar a solas...y tu menos que nadie...alguien podría violarte! – dijo Morromir asustando a Alfredo.  
- Tú eres mu malo, alejate de mí.  
- No te confundas Alfredo, no eres mi tipo de hombre.  
- No es eso, tú quieres el Arillo.  
- Pozi, anda bonito, dámelo.  
- No essssssssss miiiiiiiiiiioooooooooooo.  
- ...Dámelo o te mato

Pero Alfredo se puso el Arillo antes, y salió huyendo hacia la montaña (pues si, igualito que heidi y pedro.  
- ¿AlFredo? – dijo Araron encontrándole por fín.  
- ¡Morromir ha querido violarme!  
- ¡Dónde esta el Arillo?  
- Essssssss miiiiiooooooo. Miiiiiii teeesssoroooooooo.  
-¿AlFredo¡Juré protegerte!  
- Si pero también casi me matas en las escaleras de MeMoría.  
- Eres muy rencoroso AlFredo.  
- ¿Tú lo destruirías?  
- ¡Habría ido contigo hasta el final...hasta el fuego de Monchor!  
- ¡Lo sé¡Cuida de los otros...en especial de Sam...él no lo entenderá!  
- ¡Corre¡Corre Forest!

Y Alfredo corrió ( y como corrió el cabrón) colina abajo. Pasó como una bala al lado de Pittin y Marry.  
- ¿Ese era el Señor AlFredo? – pregunta Pittin.  
- Si, no le había visto así desde aquella fiesta en la que se emborracho tanto.  
- ¿Cuál, aquella vez que se vistió de travesti?  
- No, la otra, en la Fiesta de los Coto-Matamoros, en la que corrió desnudo por todo Habiton, amenazando con matarnos a todos.  
- ¡Anda, mira cuanta gente viene por allí! Una fiesta – dijo Pittin.  
- Anda si una fiesta. ¿Tú eres gilipollas¡Son Orcos,corre!

Mientras Araron, Fregolas, y Gulmi estaban luchando, cuando oyeron a lo lejos un cuerno de Gondor. Después de matar a un Orco más feo que el Fari comiendo limones, corrieron a salvar a Morromir pero llegaron tarde. Morromir parecía uno de esos limones a los que se les coloca unos clavitos para espantar a las moscas, solo que con flechas. - ¡Han cogido a los Habbits! – dijo Morromir en el suelo.  
- ¡No te muevas! Te vas a poner bien, ya lo verás.  
- ¿AlFredo. dónde esta AlFredo!  
- ¡Dejé que se fuera!  
- Joder tío me debía dinero – dijo Morromir muy enfadado-. ¡Os he fallado a todos!  
- ¡No, Boromir...no...bueno si joer, pero queda perdonao, sin rencores.  
- ¡ Es el fin!  
- La verdad es que sí, te vas a morir ya mismo!  
- ¡El mundo de los Hombres se desace...sucumbirá a la oscuridad...y defenderá la destrucción!  
- ¡No te preocupes, si soy el prota de la 3º parte, no puedo morir, pero tu sí.  
- ¡Nuestro pueblo.  
- Deja el pueblo.  
-...nuestro pueblo!  
- Buuu, cansino...venga, ya si eso mañana.  
- ¡Te habría seguido mi hermano...mi capitán...mi Rey!

Mientras, en el río Alfredo estaba a punto de huir hacia Monchor, recordando unas últimas palabras: "¡Ojalá el Arillo nunca hubiera llegado a mí...! Te jodes, por cabrón..." - Gendalf tenía razón, es mi carga – y así cogió una barca internándose en el agua, pero.  
- ¡AlFredo¡No! – dijo Sam que corría hacia el agua -.¡AlFredo, AlFredo!  
- ¡No Sam¡Partiré a Monchor yo solo!  
- ¡Claro que irá...y yo ire con usted!  
- ¡Te vas a ahogar...- dijo Alfredo cuando vio como este se sumergía - ...que gilipollas!

Sam luchaba por su vida, y cuando creía todo perdido...una mano le agarró sacándole del agua.  
- Sam!  
- ¡Hice una promesa, señor AlFredo.  
- ¿Cuál¿Qué te beberías 100 litros de cerveza en la próxima fiesta de Habbiton?  
- No...bueno la otra:"No lo abandones Samsagaz Gamyi"...y no pienso hacerlo...no pienso hacerlo!  
- ¡Vámonos!

¡Si somos rápidos...alcanzaremos a AlFredo antes del anochecer¿No piensas seguirle? – pregunta Fregolas.  
- Pues...es que se me está haciendo tarde.  
- ¡Entonces todo ha sido en vano...la Compañía ha fracasado! – dijo Gulmi.  
- ¡No, no, no ,no...bueno si. Vámonos al bar – dijo Araron.  
- ¡Bien! – dijo Gulmi.

¡Monchor...espero que el camino de los otros sea más seguro!  
- ¡Tronco los cuidará bien!  
- ¡No creo que los volvamos a ver!  
- ¿Quien sabe, Señor Frodo...quien sabe?  
- Sam.  
-¿Si Señor AlFredo?  
- Quítame la mano del culo

FIN!


End file.
